Fix You
by candyko
Summary: Mitchie's school is a living hell. She only has two friends and Shane Gray is definitely not one of them. Will Mitchie break from all the pressure from school? From her dad? Will a certain jerky pop star break through the wall Mitchie's spent years building?
1. Fix You

**School was Mitchie's living hell. But it was never as bad as home with her dad.**

"You bitch! I told you not to tell anyone!"

**She only has two friends.**

"Mitchie you have to tell someone about this."

**Her worst bully never realized how bad it was**

"You're such a freak. I bet your parents don't even love you."

**Little did he know how bad it really was.**

Shane watching in horror as he saw Mitchie being beaten.

**She never gave in.**

**But she's broken inside.**

**Can a certain jerk help her through it all?**

**Starring **

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

"I'm afraid. Afraid that someday I'll just give up, Shane."

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

"Maybe you are worth it. Maybe if you let someone in they can help."

**Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Gellar**

"Maybe we aren't meant for each other. It's not worth the pain."

**Nick Jonas as Nate Gray**

"Why does everything suck."

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray**

"If something happens to you, we'll help you through every step."

**Fix You**

Coming to a computer screen near you.

Mitchie's POV

"Mitchie get the fuck out of bed you worthless piece of shit!" **he **screamed as I jolted awake in my warm bed.

As soon as I heard him, I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see my brown hollow eyes, what used to be brown speckled in gold.

I sighed and went to take a shower. As I got out, I put on heavy make up, to cover up the bruises and scars from last night. I threw on some worn out jeans and a t-shirt.

I ran downstairs and sprinted out the door, glad I hadn't ran into my father. I scoffed. "Father. As if he's my father." He's been dead to me for the last ten years of my life.

I walked to the front of school and immediately dodged Shane's group.

"Woah..slow down there sweetie. What's the rush? Don't you wanna hang out with us?" Shane laughed.

"Leave me alone Shane…" I spoke quietly.

"Well well well, the emo kid speaks. Surprise surprise"

"Just let me through." I said, speaking in an almost strained voice

"I'm Shane Gray. You can't speak to me like that you bitch. Not if you want your ass beaten as usual."

"Leave her alone Shane. Just let her be"

I turned around in surprise and sighed in relief to look up to see Nate and Jason Gray. Nate was the one who had spoken. Surprisingly, he was a calm collected guy and was nothing like Shane. Jason was also known as the nice, humble brother of them three.

"What's the problem guys? I was just having some fun with Mitchie. Isn't that right Mitch?"

I nodded slightly knowing that if I didn't I would be in big trouble.

"See? Innocent fun"

"Cut the bullshit Shane. I know that if me and Jason weren't here, you would've hit her." Nate replied. Then he turned to me. "I'm really sorry about him, I'll try to keep him controlled." as he rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and go to class, I'll seeya later."

Nate was one of my only friends. He never understood my life at home, but he knew it was never happy and knew Shane bullying me wasn't helping me. I rushed to class and mumbled a sorry to the teacher for being late as the rest of the class snickered.

Shane's POV

"What the fuck guys? Why'd you stop me and help that stupid girl?"

Nate sighed. "Shane, have you ever thought about it from Mitchie's view, everyone in the school's already bullying her, and she doesn't need you to make life worse for her. You constantly give her crap and I'm surprised that she hasn't transferred."

I scoffed "Yeah, like her life is hard. I bet she's just depressed for no reason to seek attention like all the other girls"

This time Jason spoke up "You know Nate's right? I feel bad for Mitchie. You know ever since we've transferred to this school and we became part of the 'popular click' you've changed." After that he just left.

Jason never spoke like that. He was always the sweet, quiet type of guy.I felt a small pang of guilt in my chest, but it quickly faded away.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys later."

I walked to class thinking. Was it true? Had I really changed that much? As I entered the classroom, I saw Mitchie writing in something. A book? I looked her over. I never realized how pretty she actually was. Wait what? What the heck was that? Mitchie isn't pretty. I shook my head and turned to face the teacher.

When the bell rang I looked at Mitchie stuff her things in her backpack and leave as quickly as possible. I noticed she had dropped something.

Mitchie's Songbook? She wrote songs too? I opened it up and read the first song "This is Me" as much as I hated to admit it. It was really really good. I decided I would have a talk with Mitchie later.

After school I saw her speaking to Nate about something. As soon as the saw me, her eyes widened and stuttered a goodbye to Nate and went to leave. A stronger pang of guilt hit me. Had I really made her that scared of me?

"Mitchie wait!" she immediately stopped and turned slowly, almost cautiously. "You dropped your song book, I read the first verse, it's really good." She reached for it quickly and mumbled a thanks and left.

"What the heck? I just complimented her, and she barely gives me a thanks?"

"Just let it go Shane." I heard Nate say next to me. I sighed. That day, I promised myself that I'd figure out what her story was.

**Lol. Wow this is my first story ever...hope you like it...REVIEWS PLEASEEE**


	2. Figuring You Out

Mitchie's POV

I was embarrassed. Shane Gray. My bully since middle school, complimented me. Was this a game to him? Was he trying to pull a trick on me? It started drizzling and I started running.

I got to the book store that Mrs. Gray owned. She was rich but had a love for books so her husband bought her one. I work here six days a week to help pay for the house. Mrs. Gray was kind to me. She knew that someone hurt me, but she always thought it was bullies at school, which was half true. But whenever she would bring it up I would change the subject. She still treated me like a daughter though.

"Hi Mrs. Gray" I yelled out as I came through the door and saw her with a customer.

"Michelle, sweetie how many times do I have to tell you to call me Denise?" she looked at me playfully.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mitchie?" I stuck out my tongue. Mrs. Gray was the only person I could be a little bit of myself around.

She laughed, her voice sounding like bells. She was always a graceful woman and never spoke above her normal voice unless completely needed.

"Alright alright. How about you go over there and sort out those books over there while I deal with this customer."

I nodded and headed for the bookshelves. I sighed breathing in the smell of books. I loved it. This was my sanctuary. I began sorting out the books like she asked me to and before I knew it, it was already six.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath. I quickly finished sorting and ran to the front door. "Bye Mrs. Gray, thank you!"

"Wait! Michelle! Your paycheck!" she said running after me.

I stopped abruptly and looked up. She handed it to me and I read the numbers. One hundred…? Wait what? That wasn't right.

"Mrs. Gray, you gave me too much it's only supposed to b-"

"Oh nonsense. I did that on purpose, I know times are tough for you and I know you absolutely deserve it."

"But Mrs. Gray" I argued

"Take the money. You know that I can do perfectly fine without one hundred dollars. From now on you will be paid this much each week."

"But…" I said softly

"But nothing. Now go home, it's starting to rain. Come back tomorrow alright?"

I threw my arms around her unexpectedly and whispered in her ear "Thank you."

I ran out the door into the pounding rain. I didn't get the chance to turn around and see her smile and whisper "Thank you" back to me.

As I ran through the rain, I looked at my watch. It was already 6:20. I was going to be late. And I was going to be punished. Big time.

When I got home I was breathing hard and I opened the door to see my so called father's eyes.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I TOLD YOU TO BE BACK AT 6 TO MAKE ME DINNER. IT'S BEEN HALF AN HOUR." I flinched as he screamed in my face. He was definitely drunk. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I was working dad. Look. I brought back my paycheck. We can pay for things now, even for your beer if you want" I tried to reason with him.

He chuckled darkly. "At least you're of some use. But you're still fucking late so you know what that means."

I nodded and closed my eyes. He slapped me and kicked my in the stomach. I dropped to my knees. He punched me again. He kneeled down to my ear and I shivered from his breath. "Next time don't be late bitch." As he kicked me one last time and went to the kitchen.

I slowly got up. I sucked in my breath as I felt my side throbbing. I limped to the kitchen and made him dinner then dragged myself up the stairs. I got to the bathroom and lifted up my shirt. I gritted my teeth as I already saw new bruises forming. I knew those would be easy to hide, but I'd have to cover the bruises on my face tomorrow. I crawled into my bed fell into a dreamless sleep.

Shane's POV

I got up the next morning. I groaned as I thought about last night. I had spent all night thinking about how I had treated Mitchie and realized that I had caused her so much pain. I looked up at the ceiling and thought about my promise yesterday. I made a small smile. I was going to try and be nicer to Mitchie today.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a shower. I straightened my hair and sprayed some hairspray in it. Hey, hair like mine needed to be perfect.

I jogged down the stairs and got to the kitchen. Nate and Jason were already down there eating pancakes my mom made. Dad was sitting and reading the newspaper. I shoved the pancakes in my mouth.

"Shane! Slow down and chew your food" My mom, Denise, scolded.

I rolled my eyes and swallowed. I swung my backpack around my headed out the door without a goodbye. When I got to school, I glanced to the lockers and saw Mitchie moving really slowly. Huh. That's weird.

"Hey Mitchie!" I said as I walked to her. She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw that I had called out her name. She walked away quickly. Was she..limping? I ran after her.

"What's your problem? I just called your name" I said angrily. She mumbled a sorry. I breathed in to calm myself down. She finally looked up and I noticed that her eye was a little purple on the side. What was that about? I took my hand and rubbed some of the make up off and I almost gasped in surprise when I realized it was a dark bruise.

She immediately pulled away and slapped my hand off. "Please stop."

"Is someone hurting you? Did one of those cheerleaders beat you up after school?" I said slowly.

"It's none of you business so leave me alone" she snapped. That made me angry.

"Fine bitch. I was just trying to be nice. You're such a freak. I bet your parents don't even love you" I said back to her, but I immediately regretted it when I saw her eyes.

Tears started to spill out of her eyes and she ran away.

"Wait! Mitchie I didn't mean it!" I shouted. I sighed in frustration. Great job in keeping your promise jerk.

Mitchie's POV

Wow. I didn't think he would ever go that low. I sighed in relief as the last school bell rang and I nearly sprinted out the door, but before I could leave, Shane stopped me.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it" he said softly. I shook my head at him and pushed my way out.

"Let me give you a ride home as a way to apologize okay?"

"No thanks, I have somewhere else to go" I mumbled and ran out the doors.

Shane's POV

What was that about? The entire female population in this school would die to be in the same car as me, and she says no? Maybe she really is different. No. There's no way, she must be lying. I bet she's heading home now.

I followed her in my car, distancing myself so it wouldn't be so suspicious. I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched her walk into my mom's book store. What could she be doing in there?

I looked through the windows and saw my mother hugging Mitchie. I was even more confused now. What the fuck was going on? My mom knew Mitchie? I saw my mom sit her down and remove Mitchie's makeup. My jaw dropped, and I knew my mom had a similar reaction. Her face was all bruised! She lifted her shirt up to reveal even worse injuries. Who would do that to her?

I stayed there for what seemed like forever watching my mom bandage up Mitchie. When she was finally done, Mitchie smiled at her. That was the first time I'd ever seen her smile. It was beautiful.

I hid in the bushes when Mitchie walked out the door thanking my mom. As she walked home, I got in my car and just sat there thinking. Then I started the car. As I drove home, I knew I would definitely have to ask my mom about Mitchie later and also ask Mitchie about what happened to her.

Mitchie Torres. Figuring you out has been a lot more complicated than I thought.


	3. Welcome Back

Mitchie's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling sore all over my body. I don't remember what happened last night. Oh right. I went to Mrs. Gray to have her help me with my injuries because there were some I couldn't deal with. I can't help but feel like someone was watching me.

My mind kept drifting back to how apologetic Shane looked yesterday. Was I wrong to not forgive him? No. I shook my head, he had went too far and he was probably just trying to trick me.

I got dressed and went down the stairs.

"Mitchie!" I froze.

"Yes..dad?" I said almost afraid of his answered.

"Be home five today. I have someone to introduce to you. Oh and also buy groceries because you're cooking dinner alright?" he sneered.

"O-okay." I managed to stutter out. After that I ran out the door. I wonder who he would introduce me to?

At the end of the day, I was greeted surprisingly from the one and only Shane Gray.

"Hi."

"Uh..hi Shane" I stared at him hoping he'd get the message that he was on my locker.

"Er..Shane..do you mind..moving?" I asked politely.

"Oh yeah right." He said turning red. What was going on? Did I just make Shane Gray blush?

"So..is there a reason that you're here?" I looked up curiously.

"Yeah. Yeah, um yesterday I saw you into my mom's bookstore. She helped you, didn't she….?" My eyes widened. He saw me. His mom was Mrs. Gray? Of course she was you idiot he just said it. Shit. How was I going to explain this to him? Then I felt sudden anger course through my veins.

"Were you spying on me?" I spat angrily

"NO! I mean..no. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. Are you hurt at all? I mean I can help you if there's anyone bullying you…." He kept rambling on. It was actually kind of cute. Mitchie. Snap out of it. This is Shane Gray we're talking about here.

"Why do you care?" I snapped but felt bad instantly when I saw his hurt expression.

"Iono…I saw that you were hurt..and I dunno, I don't want anyone..hurting you" he mumbled.

My eyes softened. "Thank you for caring Shane…but why? Don't you hate me?"

He shook his head furiously. "No. I realized last night that I have no reason to be so mean to you and I know it sounds weird but you kinda changed me. I've never felt this way before. I feel like I need to protect you for some reason."

No matter how sweet he sounded, I couldn't let him in. I didn't want anyone hurting me anymore. "Shane that's really sweet…but.."

"Look I know I've been mean to you for God knows how long but I'd really like to be your friend Mitchie" he interrupted.

"I….I can't Shane…" I sighed. Ugh I felt like I just kicked a puppy.

"Oh."

"It's not that I don't want to Shane..I just. Can't." I said frustrated that I couldn't tell him the real reason.

"It's okay, I get it. Can I walk you home?" he practically pleaded. Don't look in his eyes. Don't look in his eyes Mitchie. Don't look at his cute brown sparkli- crap.

I nodded reluctantly and his eyes lit up. I sighed as we walked back to my home. As I was walking, he saw me eyeing an ice cream truck.

"Hold on one sec okay Mitch? Close your eyes." He said quickly. I looked at him curiously and I did as I was told.

"Okay open them" he said in an excited voice. I looked down at his hands. Chocolate ice cream?

"How did you know that was my favorite?" I said surprised. He shrugged.

"It was kind of a hunch I guess"

"Thanks Shane" I giggled. He looked at me and smiled brightly for the first time I had ever seen him.

As we walked home, he and I joked around. It actually felt kinda nice to have some company for once. I bought some groceries for dinner. When I got to my house I turned around ready to wave a goodbye.

I saw Shane reluctantly move from my porch. Then I looked into my house. I sighed. No one was home. Fuck it.

"Shane?" He turned around almost immediately. "Would you uh, like to come in? My dad isn't home yet." He almost looked like a little kid who had been given a lollipop and said yes right away.

We got to my room and he looked around. It was purple, my favorite color and covered in posters of my favorite bands. I had my guitar and my songbook on my bed and my keyboard to the side of the room.

"This is your room? I expected something more…"

"Black? Emo?" I joked. He looked down ashamed. "Hey it's okay. On the way home, I was thinking. And I've decided to forgive you Shane." I gave him a small smile. He looked up shocked.

"Really?!" he exclaimed. I giggled.

"Yeah. Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah of course Mitchie" he said almost bouncing with excitement from me accepting his apology. I looked down.

"Just..please don't be angry at me if I don't tell you some things about my life okay? As you've probably noticed, I don't have a lot of friends so I can't really open up to you that well."

I looked back up, expecting him to turn back into the old Shane and laughing at me. But he didn't. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"Of course Mitchie. I understand."

I smiled gratefully at him.

"So….wanna play 20 questions or something? If it's too personal you can pass." He said quickly. I nodded slowly thinking it over.

"Mkay. You got first." He said.

"Uhhh okay. How come you're all nice around me but you're usually..no offense, kind of a jerk?"

It was silent a few moments before he answered.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. I feel like I can really be myself around you. I mean, you're so different from the other girls. Not in a bad way of course" he said sensing my insecurity.

"I mean, I used to be really angry because you were the only girl in the school who didn't throw themselves at me. Now, I kind of like it. Because you're special." He winked. I blushed.

"My turn. Same question. How come you don't speak at school? But when you're around me you seem to smile a lot more.."

I thought about my answer and finally shrugged. "I always had a difficult past so I never wanted to be noticed. I was scared that if someone did notice me they would either become friends with me and end up hurting me or I would end up pushing them away. When I'm around you, I feel like..I'm protected. That you would never hurt me" I said embarrassed.

He seemed really happy about my answer.

"Okay. What's your family like?"

He scratched his head for a second and then replied.

"Well, my mother's name is Denise, which you already know. She's the sweetest person in the world and I love her. And as much as I hate to admit it, I used to be a Mama's Boy" he chuckled. I giggled.

"Then there's my dad, Kevin. He's a macho guy. Always pretends to be strict, but he's a real softy in the inside. And there's Nate. The cool, calm and collected guy. He never lets anyone know when he's freaking out. And lastly, we have Jason. He's nice and humble and completely obsessed with birds. They're all really crazy, but I really do love them. And for the past few years I realize now that I haven't been treating them the way they should. I should apologize."

I felt a little bit of jealousy that his family was so perfect and mine was so screwed up. But it went away as quick as it came.

"Well then, you should be more kind to them don't ya think?" I said teasingly.

"What's yours like?" he asked. I was taken back, not expecting that question.

"Oh uh. My dad, Steve, he owns a hardware store. And uh ya know, he's pretty busy. And..my mom…passed away when I was 7."

"I'm really sorry." He said softly

"There's nothing to be sorry for" I smiled lightly

I saw him look at my guitar.

"Do you play?" I said, curious if he wrote songs too.

"Uh yeah I do." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you write songs too?" he nodded. I smiled.

"Can you sing something?" he looked at me and hesitantly took the guitar from my bed.

"I haven't written a song in ages. I used to dream about being a rock star and giving shows out to thousands of people"

"Well who says you can't be?" I asked winking at him. He chuckled.

"Here's something I wrote a couple days ago. It was actually after I read your song"

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_When no ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me _

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you._

I stared at him for the longest time and I guess he took it the wrong way. He immediately put down his guitar.

"It's uh not that good bu-"

"NO!" I shouted cutting him off

"What?"

"That was really good. I really liked it Shane" I smiled widely at him. He pointed to the guitar in his hands

"Your turn." He said teasingly. I shifted uncomfortably, but when I reached out to touch my guitar, a booming voice from downstairs shouted.

"MITCHIE YOU BITCH GET DOWN HERE I TOLD YOU TO MAKE DINNER!" I looked at the clock. Five fourty-three. Shit. I grabbed Shane's hand before he could protest and dragged him down the stairs. My dad was fuming and holding hands with some skinny blonde? I ran to the front door with Shane and pushed him through the door onto the porch.

"I'll explain tomorrow I promise." I said quickly

"But tomorrow's Saturday…" he said still dazed from the sudden change of environment from friendly to angry.

"I'll talk to you then!" I shouted before hugging him and slamming the door. I walked back into the kitchen and looked up at my dad.

"I thought I told you to cook dinner.." He said slowly, obviously trying to contain his anger in front of the woman in front of me.

"I..forgot." I said not sure how I could get out of this situation. "I'll cook it now." I quickly ran and started to cook dinner for three. When I finished setting the table I grabbed the pot and served them both, but when I got to Steve he whispered in my ear,

"I'll deal with you later, but for now, do not speak unless spoken to. Got it kid?"

I nodded and sat down and began eating. Barbie, I decided to call her for now until I found out her name, finally spoke up.

"This is great..Mitchie right?" Barbie said trying to make some conversation. I nodded.

"Mitchie, this is Mary my girlfriend. Mary, this is Mitchie my daughter. Mitchie here is one of the best things in my entire life" he said lying through his teeth.

I almost choked when he said girlfriend. Girlfriend? When did this happen? I quickly finished my dinner and cleaned everything up. I was in my room fooling around with my guitar while my dad said goodbye to his new "girlfriend".

He burst through my room and pulled me by the hair making me cry out. He threw me against the wall and began kicking me.

"I. Told. You. To. Make. Dinner. And. I. Come. Home. And. You're. With. Some. Fucking. Boy?" He enunciated with each kick. "You are such a fucking slut" he yelled.

He punched me and my head hit the desk hard. I looked up, dizzy. Everything was beginning to get fuzzy.

I cried out "Help" before I passed out on the floor while my father was still beating me.

Shane's POV

I shook my head as I walked off of Mitchie's porch. Something wasn't right there. I mean, my parents would be mad if I forgot something but they wouldn't call me such horrible names like that. And Mitchie seemed so scared... I shook it off, I was probably just imagining it. I'd ask her about it on Monday.

When I got home it was already 6:20 so I decided to try finishing the rest of my song. Nate knocked on my door telling me dinner was ready and I walked downstairs.

I helped set the table and I sat down and started eating, complimenting Mom about how great it tasted, remembering what Mitchie told me earlier.

I finally looked up from my food and saw that they were all staring at me.

"What?" I said with my mouth half full. Mom looked near tears and the rest of them looked shocked. Nate was the one who finally spoke up.

"Shane…do you remember the last time you complimented Mom.."

I sighed and put down my fork and looked up at them.

"I know I've been acting like a jerk for the past few years and ignoring you guys, but I really do love you guys. I'm really sorry guys. Can you forgive me?" I said getting a little teary eyed.

Mom threw her arms around my shoulders. "Yes yes of course. I love you Shane so much"

My dad beamed at me and patted me on the shoulders. Nate and Jason just smiled at me. I felt like I belonged in the family again. I was happy. Thanks to Mitchie.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Jason said sounding like a little kid. I almost instantly smiled goofily thinking of Mitchie.

"Ohh I see..it's a girl. What's her name? Is she pretty? She's not one of those stuck up models you used to date is she?" my mom questioned.

I shook my head and smiled. "You know her Mom. It's Mitchie."

Her eyes widened and she screamed. "OH MY GOD!" and we all covered all ears. She looked crazy with excitement. "I love that girl so much, she's like the daughter I never had and I've always wanted one of you boys to date her oh my goodness" she rambled on.

"Mitchie? Mitchie Torres as in the one you used to bully?" Nate asked quite shocked.

Mom's head snapped up immediately and looked me straight in the eyes.

"You used to bully her? Shane Joseph Gray I thought I taught you better than that, you better not be the one who caused those bruises." She hissed in anger.

I flinched and shook my head.

"I know what I did to her was bad, but I never hit her. I don't know who did it. But when I do find out who it is, I'll protect her I promise."

Mom's eyes softened and hugged me again. "You really have changed. I should thank Mitchie"

Jason yelled out "Group hug!" and squished us all together making us chuckle. Nate looked at me with glazed eyes.

"Welcome back bro."

I smiled.

"I never left in the first place."

**Holy crap that was a lot of writing. I should be doing homework right now. Ugh whatever. Tell me if you guys liked the chapter :D Don't you feel bad for Mitchie D;**

**I'll write as soon as I can guys! The song I made Shane sing was Gotta Find You, cuz it was suitable ya know. **

**What do you guys think will happen? Suggestions?**


	4. Breaking Down My Walls

**Soooooooo thanks guys for the reviews and stuff I really appreciate it(: I kinda have a lil bit of writer's block. I kind of have an idea where I wanna go with this story, but the details aren't quite there yet so if you'd like so send in some suggestions I'd love to put them in there! **

**By the way, so sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks, I was busy with homework and stuff. **

**So without further ado, here is chapter 4. **

Mitchie's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache and groaned. My head was pounding. I looked around and saw my phone on the floor. I reached for it and saw a text from Shane.

**Hey!(: Do you wanna hang out today? I have nothing to do today. I have good news to tell you. **

I thought about it and replied

Sure! What time?

I slowly got up from the ground and stumbled around, still dizzy. I glanced at the clock, staring at it until it focused. It was 3:43 in the afternoon. I looked in the mirror and my eyes widened at the sight. My hair was a mess, I had a black eye, a cut on my lip, and bruises all over my body. I couldn't go out like this!

I quickly showered, wincing as the hot water hit my bruised body. I dressed in long-sleeves and skinny jeans. I looked back at my phone and realized I had gotten another text.

**How about coffee at the new café at the end of the block in 20 minutes? I think it's called Cream&Sugar. Everyone says it's really good. **

I quickly texted back

Yeah sure, seeya then(:

I brushed my hair and put heavy makeup on my face, sighing because I knew I couldn't hide this from Shane forever.

I walked down the stairs slowly and painfully. I saw my dad passed out on the couch with a empty beer bottle in his hand. I almost left but stopped. I cursed myself and gently took the bottle from my dad's hand and threw it away and found a blanket and covered him. I shook my head, knowing that I was too nice for my own good but what could I do? He was my "father" after all.

As I walked down the block, I thought to myself how many ways I could tell Shane about my father. I mean, what was I supposed to say? Hey Shane, just to let you know, my dad beats me.

What would he do? Would he help me? Or would he hate me? I realized that I had already gotten to the café and walked through the door, breathing in the scent of fresh coffee. I saw Shane wave at me smiling from a table with two cups of coffee already sitting there. I walked over to the table slowly, not wanting Shane to get suspicious.

His look turned from happy to concern.

"Are you okay? You're walking kinda funny" he said with a tone of worry.

I nodded my head and pulled a fake smile on my face, "Yeah I'm absolutely fine"

I could tell that he didn't believe it, but reluctantly let go it go knowing that I wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"So what was the good news you wanted to tell me Shane?" I said trying to change the subject.

His eyes lit up and a smile lit up his face again. Damn, he was cute.

"My family forgave me Mitchie! They forgave me! I've never felt so happy in my life"

A real smile grew on my face.

"That's great Shane, I'm really glad you decided to change your mind and apologize"

He shook his head. I looked at him confused.

"It was all because of you Mitchie. At first I didn't want to say anything to them because I thought that I had hurt them too much to be forgive, but when you told me to be nicer and apologize, I did and they forgave me! I can't thank you enough Mitchie" he said looking me in the eyes. I looked down and blushed.

"I'm sure you would've done it eventually" I said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

He rolled his eyes and I looked up.

"Just….thank you." He said gently. I nodded slightly.

"So…what happened on Friday?" he asked suddenly curious like a little kid.

"Oh, nothing, my dad just brought over his new uh, girlfriend over."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then how come he seemed so angry to see me?"

"He just isn't used to see me bring any friends over, let alone guys" I lied smoothly.

"Oh." He said leaning back in his chair.

"You wanna walk to the park?" He said finally after an uncomfortable silence. I nodded instantly.

I grabbed his hand and we raced to the park together, smiling warmly at each other.

When we got to the park, I instantly climbed on the swings and stood on them, something I liked to do as a kid, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at his poor efforts to do the same. He pouted.

"That's not fair." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Damn him.

I sat down on the swing and he began to push me. I looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. Had it really been that long already? I snapped back to attention when I saw Shane race to the front of me.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him oddly. Then I realized that I was swinging really high. He opened his arms.

"Jump." He said.

"What?!" I said looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Jump" He said louder. "I'll catch you"

"No way, you're gonna drop me!"

He shook his head.

"C'mon, it's supposed to be romantic or some shit like that"

I giggled and shook my head like a little kid.

"No."

"Do you trust me?" he looked up at me and my heart melted when I looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.

I hesitated. Then nodded slightly. He smiled brightly and opened his arms wider.

"Then jump."

I closed my eyes and jumped off the swing. I screamed, catching Shane off guard and we both fell into the sand. I groaned because my body hurt all over from the bruises from last night. I saw Shane with his eyes closed underneath me.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I said concerned if I broke anything. He nodded with a pained expression on his face. I stared at him for a few seconds until he spoke up.

"Mitchie…I can't breathe…" I looked down and I realized I was lying down on his chest.

"Oh..shit, sorry" I adjusted myself so I wasn't putting pressure on where he was breathing. He finally opened his eyes.

"Well..that wasn't as planned" and I couldn't help but laugh. I shook my head.

"I told you."

"No..you said I would drop you. Clearly, I did not." He said looking me in the eyes. I blushed. My head dropped down and I ended up looking at his lips.

"You look really beautiful.." he muttered to himself. I stared at him as he leaned forward and I felt myself leaning too. It was quiet a few moments before he closed the gap in between us.

Sparks flew.

It started off slow but got faster. I've never kissed someone so passionately before. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed even harder. He kissed back with the same enthusiasm. We finally broke apart for air and we were both breathing hard, our foreheads touching.

"That was….wow" he said and I knew he was feeling the same way I was. I nodded, smiling shyly at him. Then my face turned more serious.

"Shane." I said. He noticed the change in attitude and looked concerned.

"Yeah?"

"What are we? Because I…really really like you. And I don't want that kiss to be just nothing. I mea-" he shut me up with a small peck on the lips.

"Mitchie I feel the same way you do. I love the way you smile when we're together. I love the way your eyes light up, I love everything about you." I smiled brightly at him, glad that what just happened meant something. I lay my head on his chest and played with his fingers.

"So Mitchie." He said softly. I stopped and looked up at him curiously. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He said nervously. I nodded immediately. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I thought you were going to say no, and if you did, this position would be very awkward" I blushed. It was dark now and the stars shined brightly.

I looked up at Shane again. And his face looked amused.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know we might have to try that again next time if we end up like this" he said wiggling his eyebrows. My face turned red and I slapped his chest.

"Oh shut up you perv" I said laughing. I looked at my phone. It was almost 7 and I didn't really feel like going back to my alcoholic father. I looked back up at Shane.

"You wanna grab something to eat? I'm starving." Shane said, his stomach growling. Perfect timing.

"Sure, let's go! I'm up for some tacos" I exclaimed sitting up. I heard Shane chuckling.

"Yeah okay let's go."

We got to a Mexican restaurant and sat down. We ordered and while we were waiting

"So, what's new this week for you?" I said making conversation while waiting for food.

He shrugged.

"I think one of my old friends Caitlyn is coming over" he said. I looked at him curiously.

"How'd you meet her?"

"She was one of my friends when we went to Camp Rock."

"What's Camp Rock?" I said

"Oh it's this camp that my Uncle Brown owns. It's really cool. I'll take you there some time" He winked. The food came. I picked up a taco.

"So tell me more about this Caitlyn girl. Is she a threat?" I said jokingly. He laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. Trust me, she's more into Nate. When they're together, they're inseparable."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are they together?"

He sighed and shook his head again.

"I've been trying to get them together for like 2 years now and it hasn't happened because Nate thinks Caitlyn doesn't like him and Caitlyn doesn't think Nate likes her."

I laughed slightly. "Maybe I'll help you and we can play matchmaker" I said teasing him. We both bit into our tacos and immediately made a face. I wiped my mouth.

"Wow. Uh. That's gross." I coughed. Shane nodded. Then he looked at me seriously.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." He said and I laughed. He paid and we left, holding hands. We saw an ice cream stand nearby. He immediately dragged me over there and bought two chocolate ice cream cones.

"Here you go m'lady" He said bowing. I giggled and played along, taking the ice cream cone from his hand.

"Why thank you kind sir" I said with a curtsy. We both burst out laughing.

"Hey, it's better than those crappy tacos."

We talked until it was nearly midnight. We both stopped when we realized we had arrived at my house. I was disappointed. I didn't want this night to be over.

"Well that was fun" I sighed looking down. Shane took his hand and raised my chin, pecking me on the lips.

"You know that wasn't an official date right?" He said smiling. I looked at him with a weird expression on my face. He chuckled.

"See you at school on Monday." He said giving me one last kiss.

"Wait! Then what are we doing for our official date?" I shouted while he was already walking away. He turned around, walking backwards.

"It's a surprise!" He winked. I groaned and walked into my house. I prepared myself for the worst, but I saw my dad passed out on the couch with another beer in his hand. I sighed a breath of relief.

I walked back into my room and changed into my pajamas and laid in my bed, smiling like an idiot. I felt myself drifting off to sleep. Before I fell asleep I realized something.

I may be letting Shane into my life, and surprisingly, I think I'm okay with it.

**YAAAAY! SMITCHIE KISSED AND THEY'RE TOGETHER. I wonder what will happen at their date. And Caitlyn's visiting *wink wink, nudge nudge. SO SOME NAITLYN IS GOING DOWNNNN. Lemme know if you liked the chapter :D Reviews pleasseeee3**


	5. The Vow

**New Chapterrrr(: Have you guys watched the X Factor lately? So dramatic. I loved Jennel so much D; I was rooting for Fifth Harmony, but hey One Direction got third place too. Sorry I wasn't able to update at all these past few weeks. I had Thanksgiving break and stuff. But, I'm not going anywhere for Christmas so expect some new stuff. And thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it. Tell me if you like it…or hate it. Yeah critiques are always good. SO HERE IS CHAPTA 5**

Mitchie's POV

I woke up Monday morning, feeling like crap as usual. I thought back to what had happened on Saturday. A smile grew on my face. Shane had spent Sunday with this family, trying to spend more time with them.

I sighed as I thought that I had to go back to that hell of a school. Sure, life was a little brighter with Shane, but that didn't make school that much better. It was just one less bully, who was now surprisingly my new boyfriend.

Boyfriend. I like the sound of that.

I got out of bed and got ready for school. Luckily, my dad was passed out on the couch again so I had nothing to worry about. I quickly walked to school. I knew I was already late. I looked around, there was no one in the halls.

While I was walking to class, I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Mitchie!"

I turned around and was instantly pushed into the lockers. I let out a cry as my back seared in pain. I looked up to see it was a group of cheerleaders. Even worse, the captain of the cheerleading squad was among them, Tess.

Tess has always had this weird obsession with Shane and ever since they went out for about 3 weeks back in 8th grade, she thinks her and Shane are "meant to be"

"So I heard that you and Shane were hanging out this weekend. How much did you pay?"

I looked at her, confused. She carried on.

"I mean, seriously, why would Shane Gray want to be with you? No one loves you, not even your drunken idiot father. So how much did you pay him hmm?"

I wanted to break down, but I put on a brave face and faced her.

"I didn't pay him anything, Tess. Maybe he actually likes hanging out with me. Huh, has he ever liked hanging out with you Tess? I don't really think so" I smiled fakely at her shocked face. I was surprised too. At myself.

Before I could tell what happened, I felt a sharp pain on the side of my cheek. Tess Tyler slapped me. She stepped back.

"No one loves you slut. I bet Shane's only hanging out with you for a bet or something. Just go die. And Shane **will** love me." Then she turned to the boys that had been behind her and said "Do whatever you have to do, I don't care" As she turned back around, she waved at me and mouthed a good bye before leaving with her stupid cheerleaders.

I looked back at the boys smiling at me. They suddenly grabbed me and took me to the bathrooms. I was knocked down first with a blow to the stomach. I fell to my knees in pain and looked up and immediately regretted it. One of them knocked my head into the wall. They dragged me into the bathroom and the other one left.

"Aw you pretty lil' thang…since Tess says we have to do what we have to do, how bout you and me have some fun together. I mean, I could pay you, if that's what you want. That's what you did with Shane isn't it" I shook my head shaking with tears spilling down.

He grabbed me by the arm and I kept screaming and slapped him across the face. His face turned into immediate anger. He slammed me against the wall and covered my mouth. I tried to fight back but I wasn't strong enough.

He ripped my shirt open and began to touch my body. I felt disgusting. My vision was getting blurry with tears and I felt numb. He slammed his face towards me and forced his tongue in between my lips. I bit him.

He slapped me harder and glared at me.

"You never learn bitch. Just stay down there and it'll be over. Who knows, you might even enjoy it" he smiled at me.

I closed my eyes praying that it would be over soon, but then I heard the door open and a voice booming.

"Get off her!" I suddenly felt all the weight in my chest thrown across the bathroom. I heard punches and screams, but I couldn't tell who it was. I couldn't even think straight. Something touched my arm and I whimpered in fear. Then I heard a soothing voice.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay, it's me, Shane." He looked at me with soft eyes. He put his hands on my back.

He grabbed my hand as I looked up into his face. He looked sad.

"I'm so sorry. I can't explain how sorry I am. This is all my fault." He closed his eyes trying to keep tears in. He took off his jacket and put it over me to cover my ripped shirt. He lifted me up and began walking. Before I drifted into unconsciousness, I whispered in his ear.

"Thank you for caring"

Shane's POV

I was in class when I had a feeling something was very wrong.

*Flashback

I was trying to pay attention to the teacher, but I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. I snapped back to attention when my teacher asked me something.

"Is everything alright Mr. Gray?"

I stuttered out "Uh, can I go to the bathroom?" She nodded her head and I stumbled out of the room. I was thinking when I reached the bathroom door, I heard some loud noises and screaming. I opened the door without thinking.

The scene I saw before me could scar someone for life. I watched as some boy from the football team was trying to…rape..Mitchie. There were tears all over her face and bruises on her body. I was suddenly blinded by rage and when I finally realized what was happening I looked down to see the boy unconscious. Did I do that..?

I shook my head and quickly ran back to Mitchie. Tears rushed to my eyes, begging to fall. She looked so broken. This was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten here earlier, if I had taken her to school, I could've done something, anything.

I gently touched her arm and I heard her whimper. I felt the first of many tears hit my cheek. I put my jacket around her and tried to soothe her.

She looked at me with hollow eyes, there was no emotion on her face. As if she had shut down. The small glint of happiness that had started to grow the more time we spent together over the past few days were now gone. I wanted to die right then and there. But I had to stay strong for Mitchie. I lifted her up into my arms and began to walk to my car, not caring about school anymore.

As she whispered those four words into my ear, my heart broke. I shook my head. She had no one for her. She's never experienced a real relationship with someone without being hurt. I looked down at the angel in my arms and shook my head. This wasn't right.

Mitchie needed someone for her, and I was going to be that someone.

I vowed to myself then and there that I would never let anyone hurt her anymore.

I knew that one of these days she was going to break. And I'm going to be the one there for her. No matter what.

**): Poor Mitchieeeeee. I'm sorry this was kinda short guys, but tell me watcha think. I kinda have an idea where I'm goin with this buuuutttt please please review and tell me what I can add to this. **


	6. Fallen Angel

**Uhhh I think this is Chapter 6. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I'LL TRY TO ADD THE STUFF YOU ASKED FOR. AND GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS, I'VE JUST GOT A LOT GOING ON IN MY LIFE. I'm gonna try and make this one longer guys, don't worry. AND THIS CHAPTER I'M INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTERRRR :D**

Mitchie's POV

I woke up in a bed and I had no idea where I was. What happened? My head was pounding and my body hurt. The last thing I remembered was almost being raped in the bathroom and Shane bursting in. I shuddered.

Shane.

Oh my god Shane. I looked around the room frantically when I suddenly turned towards the door opening. I breathed out a sigh of relief to see someone I knew. It was Nate.

He shuffled in awkwardly and sat on the side of my bed.

"How are you feeling Mitch..?" he said softly.

"Not so bad I guess. My head hurts and uh my body hurts." I winced when I felt another pain shooting through my head.

"How did I get here? And these aren't my clothes…" I mumbled confused.

He chuckled. "Shane brought you here. And don't worry I didn't change you, one of my very close friends did. Don't worry, it was a girl. Oh and I'll get you something for your head. Shane's out on some errands."

He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey Nate?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me.

"Where am I?" I asked curiously.

He smiled brightly at me.

"Welcome to the Gray's home"

I stared at him shocked.

"Oh and Mitchie?" he asked still smiling with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah?"

"Come downstairs when you're feeling better, I have someone to introduce you to.

Shane's POV

I was rushing to get home, mom sent me on these stupid errands because she had something to deal with at the bookstore and dad was at work. Ugh I could be at home seeing how Mitchie is. I hope she's alright. Nick better be taking good care of her.

I quickly parked my car on our driveway and while my key was in the middle of unlocking the door I heard a yell.

Oh god. Please not now of all times.

"I'm coming Mitchie!" I yelled out as I burst through the door.

I grabbed my baseball bat from the doorway and carefully stalked into the living room ready to pounce on the first person I saw. Then I heard a….roar? My eyes widened at what I saw and I dropped my bat.

Mitchie…Nate…and Caitlyn…? Playing video games? What.

"You're going down Torres." Nate yelled out loudly killing some monsters down angrily.

"I'd like to see you try Natey-Boy" Mitchie said loudly with the same aggression. Caitlyn was standing to the side cheering on Mitchie.

"What is going on here?" I spoke loudly raising my arms for emphasis, startling them, causing Nate to lose.

"Aw great. That's just great, I lost to a girl Shane. Do you know how embarrassing that is? You suck." Nate pouted as the girls giggled. What…

"Haha you lost, we won!" Mitchie said as she stood up and did a little dance as Nate groaned. What was going on.

"Nice to see you to Gray." Caitlyn said looking amused as she looked at Mitchie and Nate.

"Uhhh.." I couldn't even form words right now.

"You know what we bet on! C'mon Natey-boy!" Mitchie said as she jumped on Nate's back as Nate chuckled and started to walked upstairs with Caitlyn following them closely smiling. I felt jealousy coursing through me as I saw Nate carrying Mitchie.

"What is going on?! Bet? Natey-boy? Caitlyn? Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I bursted out loud. They all stared at me before Mitchie giggled and slid off Nate's back calming me a bit.

"Well I woke up and you weren't there but Nate was there and he told me to come downstairs and he introduced me to Caitlyn who's here a few days early because she caught and earlier flight and then we decided to play some video games and Nate bet that he could beat both of us and he just lost because of you, by the way thank you, so now we're heading upstairs because Nate must now PAY THE COST." She said quickly smiling brightly at Nate emphasizing "pay the cost" as Nate groaned even louder.

I rose an eyebrow and crossing my arms, amused.

"Uh Mitch." I said.

"Yeah what's up?" she said looking up at me happily. I rose two fingers up to her.

"Two things. One, did you take a breath during that speech?" I laughed as she shrugged. "Two, what was the bet?" She stood on her toes and whispered in my ear.

"You'll see." I shivered from feeling the heat in my ears.

She laughed loudly and bounced over to Nate grabbing his hand with Caitlyn grabbing his other hand as they dragged him upstairs. I followed closely behind, curious to see what was going to happen.

I followed them into Mitchie's room, then suddenly I was pushed out by Caitlyn.

"What's your problem Gellar?" I said frustrated.

"Trust me. You'll want to get your camera ready and I don't think you wanna see this" She winked as she closed the door on my face.

I think I have an idea of what they're going to do I chuckled as I walked to my room to grab my camera and sat in the hallway and sighed. This was going to take a while. Throughout the long wait, I heard protests from Nate, giggles from the girls, some things thrown around, and slaps.

I decided to just sit and think. I was still worried about Mitchie. Sure, bringing Nate and Caitlyn into this wasn't very smart, but they cheered her up no doubt. After this she might go back to being a bit depressed. I sighed. I would have to ask Mitchie about sleeping over later since she's having such a good time.

The door opening interrupted my thoughts. I quickly stood up only to fall back on the floor, with tears rolling down my cheeks from laughter.

In front of me was Nate Gray with what seemed like a permanent scowl on his face, in a pink dress with nail polish all over his nails, and makeup on his face to the point where he looked like a clown. Caitlyn and Mitchie stood proudly on both of his sides. I was nearly doubled over in laughter.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah laugh it up. Take a picture it'll last longer."

"Aw Nate you know we love you, but you lost" Mitchie exclaimed kissing his cheek with Caitlyn kissing the other, causing Nate to blush hard enough to see over the makeup.

"Aw man, this will be great blackmail." I shook my head snapping more pictures. Mitchie and Caitlyn raced down the stairs as Nate shook his head. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mitchie making popcorn. Nate went into the living room where Caitlyn was picking out a movie. I reached for the bowl, only to be slapped away by Mitchie.

"C'mon Mitch I'm starving," I pouted. Mitchie only giggled and continued to get out what looked like chocolate sauce, chocolate bars, hot chocolate mix, and chocolate candy.

"Uhh..Mitchie what are you planning to do with all that chocolate?" I questioned. She turned around and smiled like a little kid.

"Putting it in the popcorn duh," she pointed out. I walked over and grabbed some chocolate out of her hands as she opened her mouth to protest. I laughed.

"Mitchie, you're going to get yourself sick from all this chocolate. At least add some variety or something,"

She looked at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes and pouted like a cute puppy dog then huffed and looked around for more things to put into the popcorn. I ripped open one of the candy bars and took a big bite and smiled at her cheekily.

Before I walked out, I snuck a glance at her as she was pouring chocolate and other mixes into the popcorn bowl. She wrinkled her nose adorably and muttered

"I don't eat that much chocolate."

I shook my head and smiled as I sat on the floor of the living room, waiting for Mitchie to come out of the kitchen with her bowl of popcorn.

She came back and we started to watch a movie, which I don't even remember what the name was. It was okay, something about a boy and girl falling in love and fighting to be together because of the girl's parents not approving the boy because of his reputation. I rolled my eyes. How cliché is that.

But mostly, I paid attention to Mitchie. She seemed really into the movie, not wanting to miss a second of it. I didn't mind though, it gave me a chance to really look at her.

She was wearing a black graphic t-shirt with some sweatpants Caitlyn must have lent her. Her hair was in a messy bun, but it seemed like it was arranged perfectly. She had no make up on, but that didn't matter because I could see the real her. Not the one with make-up caked up on her face, with fear in her eyes almost all the time. She let her guard down around us, and her eyes shined with happiness. I felt so happy and content around her.

It was getting a little late, so Nate and Caitlyn went to bed, but Mitchie and I stayed up claiming we weren't tired. I decided now was the time to ask about her going back home or stay here for the time being. I wanted to ease into it though, and not be so blunt and forward.

"So…Mitch. What do you think about Caitlyn?" She turned from the TV to look at me and grinned.

"She's great. I feel like I've known her forever already. It feels like we have some kind of connection." I was glad she felt this way. Now for the hard part…

"Mitchie, I've been meaning to ask you – "

"Do you want to go outside? The stars are out and I've always wanted to lay down on the grass and look at the stars" she interrupted. But I knew she didn't mean to. Her eyes begged with enthusiasm. I sighed.

"Yeah sure. It might be cold outside, do you wanna grab a jacket?" she shook her head no and raced outside. I chuckled and followed after her into the backyard. By the time I got there I saw her staring up into the sky like she had never seen it before. I sat down next to her. Now was the time to ask her.

"Mitch..do you want to go back home?" I asked quietly. She tensed. I put my hand around her waist, causing her to relax a bit and put her head on my shoulder. It felt nice. I could tell by her facial expression that she was deep in thought.

"I…don't want to Shane. I don't want to face my father." She finally admitted. "I like it here. Nate and Caitlyn are nice..you're here. I'm happy."

"Why don't you want to face your father Mitchie?" I asked cautiously. She grimaced. After a long silence, she finally said the words to me that made my heart stop.

"He hurts me Shane."

I immediately looked down at her small petite figure and I see her eyes are shining with tears, but not willing to let them go. I had an idea that this was true, but never wanted to believe that someone would want to hurt such a beautiful angel.

"Mitchie…I'm so sorry." I felt angry. Not at Mitchie. I felt angry at her father for hurting her. For not being a true father. She shook her head.

"Don't be. It's my fault." I frowned and opened my mouth to speak but Mitchie continued.

"Maybe, if I was a better daughter, he wouldn't hurt me. Maybe if I would go home on time, he would love me. Maybe if it wasn't my fault that my mother died he wouldn't hate me. He would protect me, and be my father. He wouldn't abuse me or drink. We would be happy Shane. It's all my fault. Why is it all my fault I didn't mean to.." she finished sobbing into my shirt. If my heart wasn't already broken it was now. But hers was even more broken than mine. And how did her mother die?

"How did your mom pass away…?" I asked sadly. She wiped away the tears streaming down her flawless face. I could see how broken she was inside.

"She..I..I used to perform at this cafe every Thursday. And the rain outside was getting pretty heavy, and I didn't want to walk home so I called my mom. She said she would be there. But she wasn't. I got a call 45 minutes later saying that my mom was rushed to the hospital because the storm had gotten so bad that she lost control of the car and slammed into a tree. She..she died on impact Shane. I never got to see her before she died. The last thing she said to me was 'I love you Mitchie.' It's all my fault Shane. It's all my fault." She kept repeating it as she cried into my shirt and balling it up in her fists. I was nearly in tears.

"Mitchie. Look at me." I asked determinedly. She shook her head and continued crying. I grabbed her chin and raised it up so I could see her eyes.

"It isn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Your dad is abusing you Mitchie. No one should go through that. Your may have died, but she's in your heart and you know that. Don't ever blame yourself for something you had no control over." I could see her lip quivering. I was taken aback when she suddenly hugged me and took me down with her. We were laying down now and I let her cry while I spoke comforting words in her ears while rubbing her back. We laid there for what seemed forever. She finally spoke up and said something unexpected.

"It's cold…" she said scooting herself closer into my body for warmth. I laughed quietly.

"I told you to bring a jacket Mitch." She mumbled something incoherently and closed her eyes. I got up to grab a blanket but she tugged me back down, resting her head on my chest.

"Don't leave me please. I just want to forget right now." I shook my head and slid off my jacket and put it over her back.

We spent the entire night talking about random things. Nate, Caitlyn, school. Anything but her home life. Finally, Mitchie looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Gnight Mitch." I said knowing she was barely awake now.

"Gnight Shane…thank you.." Those were her last words before she fell into her slumber.

I watched her as she slept, not understanding how her just being in my presence calmed me down. I could see the tear streaks on her face and wanted to wipe them away. The rhythm of her breathing lulled me to sleep. Before I fell asleep, my last thought was one thing.

I was close to falling in love with a fallen angel.

**THERE WE GOOOOOOO. LONGEST CHAPTER YET. I'M SO EXCITED FOR DEMI'S 4****TH**** ALBUM TO COME OUT AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I'LL UPDATE NEXT. MORE REVIEW AND SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE NICE(: I LOVE YOU GUYS. **


End file.
